1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, as this kind of the massaging device, double-purpose brushes for massaging and washing electrically are known, for example, in Japanese un-examined patent publication No. 2001-258974. In the brushes, a vibratory head is attached via an elastic member to a casing containing a motor, and a motor shaft of the motor is protruded in the vibratory head, and an oscillator is eccentrically attached to the motor shaft. And further a brush section made of a flexible material is attached to a side surface of the vibratory head. The double-purpose brush comprises a brush body section serving as a body plate formed in a disk-shape and needle-like pieces serving as a number of projections protruded from a side surface of the brush body section. When this double-purpose brush is used, a user, first, holds the casing to place the brush section over his/her scalp and then activates a motor. As a result, vibration caused by the eccentric rotation of the oscillator built in the vibratory head, is transferred to the scalp via the vibratory head and the brush section. The brush section is made of such a flexible material that debris and sebum in the pores are removed without injuring the scalp while a massage is performed.
According to the conventional technique, when scalp massage at hair wash or massage against the affected area etc. are performed, the vibration caused by the eccentric rotation of the oscillator built in the vibratory head, is transferred to the scalp via the vibratory head and the brush section made of the flexible material. The brush section, however, simply vibrates against the scalp, so that massage cannot be sufficiently performed on the scalp etc. and the debris of the scalp can not be sufficiently removed, either.